


Received and Understood

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The message is clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Received and Understood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "message" at the LiveJournal community tw_dw_slashfest. Set during the scene in Last of the Time Lords where Martha Jones, Tom Milligan and Professor Dougherty watch the Master's television broadcast,

The message Martha received was clear. 

“Gandalf”, the Master had mockingly called the wizened husk he hovered over, but Martha saw the mad obsession in his eyes as he said it. “There is no hope,” his words said while his every movement and gesture screamed, “There is always hope and there is always love but hope and love get twisted into despair and hate and _this_ , Martha Jones, is what's left to you.”

And the Doctor, who needed only three words to tell her how to save the world, never gave her any sign that the Master's message wasn't true.


End file.
